The Secret Witch
by NoseInANovel
Summary: Friends from the future have found a "weapon" that could kill Wyatt Halliwell and have fled to the past to Chris in order to come up with a plan. Chris and the Charmed Ones must figure out a way to convince them not to kill Wyatt or all their efforts will be ruined. It won't be easy, considering each one of them has a vendetta against Wyatt. Dark Future/Next Generation Fic.
1. Back to the Charmed (pt 1)

**A/N: I don't really like doing Author's Note on the account of the fact that it gives far too much exposition for the story (even when said exposition is necessary for explanations). So I might as well get on with it. This piece of fiction will take place during the last few episodes or so of the sixth season of Charmed starting at about 6x15, I Dream of Phoebe. This story does not necessary begin with Chris but it will comprise with a lot of Chris interactions with "future" characters. I wanted to write this because I really enjoy the show and I've had this idea roaming around my head for ages. I keep coming back to this show and I love watching it over and over again. So I hope you enjoy my little story and leave a review. If you have some ideas or suggestions on how I could improve my story, I'm always open to constructive criticism. **_  
_

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I obviously don't own Charmed. I think we've all figured that out by now. **

_**July 2026**_

_**The 1st Compound of the Republic of Wyatt Halliwell (formerly known as San Francisco)**_

Her memories of San Francisco haunted her like the loss of a loved one.

She marched down the desolate street, the heels of her combat boots pounding against the cold pavement with her stony gaze fixated on the empty road ahead.

This was once the city her parents had called home. It was the place where they had met, fell in love and raised a family in. A place filled with people hungry for culture and new experiences. Now it was only a wasteland inhabited by blood-thirsty demons and fearful humans subjugated to the whims of an all-powerful dictator, Wyatt Halliwell.

Burnt trash and crumpled pieces of paper flew down the street like tumbleweed in an old western. Windows were smashed and doors were busted in with giant red Xs spray-painted over top shop signs. Signs that read _Magnolia's Wiccan Emporium_ and _Blackwood's Apothecary_; when Wyatt Halliwell decided to abandon his witch heritage he had his demon "buddies" ransack and condemn this eccentric, knook of town taking dozens of innocent lives. An event that would only spark a massive genocide of their people later in the future.

On the plus side, the neighbourhood was so vacant now that it was the perfect place for secret meetings. Especially ones that included plotting the assassination of Wyatt Halliwell himself.

_Oh the irony_, she chuckled to herself.

As she sharply turned around the corner, a rectangular, hologram poster caught her eye. The weathered pieces of tape barely held it to the wall as messages flashed across the wrinkled surface. Captioned on this one were the words:

**WITCH WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

REWARD: $500, 000

NAME: ROSE OLIVIA MONTANA

SEX: Female HEIGHT: 5'5" - 5'7" HAIR: Brunette

RACE: White WEIGHT: 130 - 140 lbs EYES: Medium brown

AGE: 21 COMPLEXION: Olive

Wanted for murder, conspiracy, terrorism, treason, escapement and theft.

WARNING HIGHLY DANGEROUS

Is an extremely powerful witch with multiple powers including Conjuration, Fading and the ability to wield Energy Balls. Approach with EXTREME caution!

_Now this is just insulting, _she chuckled to herself, glancing over the poster with a mischievous smile. _I'm worth at least a million. _

Just as she pried her eyes off of the poster, blue, swirling orbs danced around the air above her before clumping together to form a familiar, male figure. He stood only an inch taller than her with the smooth contours of his face still holding onto their boyish appearance. Although like her, he also was on the run with the current regime, he made sure to keep a clean and tidy appearance so as to distract their enemies. His golden brown hair was combed back and his face was clean shaven. The clothes clinging to his slender build were up to date with the current fashion trends; he wore a black plaid shirt underneath a white denim coat and tight fitted black jeans. Rose's previous joyous expression set straight into a more serious demeanour upon the youthful male's arrival. It was time to get down to business, she had a murder to plan after all.

"Callum, did you find out the location?" She demanded in an authoritative voice, her arms folded over her chest and her left eyebrow lifted in expectation. They had been working for months putting many witches and allies undercover to find out whether or not there was a way to kill Halliwell from the inside. From the rumours going around it appeared as if their work had paid off.

"Well hello to you too, Rose. I'm fine by the way, it's not like I just had to confront a vicious gang of demons or anything" his words were articulated with the British accent of his late father in a rather frustrated tone. His wide, brown doe eyes looked especially adorable when attempting to convey fury towards her. It was like trying to take an angry Yorkie puppy seriously. Rose couldn't help but spit out a laugh.

"Don't be such a drama king. Did you find the location or not?"

"It wasn't easy but I managed to egg it out of one of Beezle's men"

"Good. So where are we headed?"

Callum stared at her in confusion; his bushy eyebrows curled into a scowl and his lips parted into a grimace.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Don't you think we should, _oh I don't know_, come up with a plan first?! It's not like you can just walk into a demon compound and expect them to serve tea."

"So it is at Beezle's compound! Well this should be easy then. It's _Beezle_, for crying out loud! I've beaten demons of higher caliber, blindfolded and hogtied." Her devious smile had returned once more stretching across her olive skinned face. Beezle was one of the few demons Wyatt Halliwell actually trusted on the account of the fact that Beezle was terrified of his own shadow let alone Halliwell. It seemed, however, that in the last few months that Beezle had found some courage and was plotting against Wyatt Halliwell.

_Halliwell, you have made a fatal mistake. You've underestimated too many people and now it's come back to bite you. _Devious thoughts directed towards the man who singlehandedly ruined her life ran through her mind as all the parts of plan began to fall into place. Callum suddenly became quiet, avoiding eye contact with her like the plague. Rose could sense his discomfort but didn't care to make adjustments in her wicked demeanor. She was too close to getting what she wanted, Wyatt Halliwell's head on a silver platter.

"I have to admit I never imagined cowardly, sniveling Beezle would have the guts to betray Halliwell. Fitting, that he should be the one to cause his death. As soon as we get our hands on that _weapon_, vengeance will be ours. Pack your bags, we're heading out"

* * *

_**One Week Later...**_

PJ sauntered off the illuminated stage, giving the perverted, demon spectators an flirtatious wave as she crept behind the black, velvet curtain. As soon as she was out of the sight of the customers of _Gents & Monsters_, her grin instantly fell and the light in her eyes diminished to a dull flicker. She walked sluggishly in the six inch, pink nightmares strapped onto her feet. _Cutie Cupid, _was the awful stripper name that her boss had given her along with a hideous pink lace, underwear set to match. She wasn't exactly proud of what she did but unfortunately in this cruel, unsympathetic world she didn't have a lot of options. There weren't many places that were willing to hire a part cupid, part witch.

She slammed down onto the seat of her vanity, watching as the girl from the table beside hers got up to climb up the stage. The first thing she did was practically rip off the torture devices passing for shoes and run a quick hand through her shoulder-length brown hair. She couldn't help but stare at the dimly lit reflection in the mirror in front of her. Her father always used to say how uncanny her resemblance to her mother was. PJ searched but found none of her mother in the girl before her. No strength or love, just sadness.

This wasn't what she wanted. Dancing and stripping in front of strangers, _demons no less_, was definitely not the life she had planned.

But as quickly as she began to doubt herself, she was reminded of why she was there in the first place. Wedged into the corner of the mirror was a photograph, something that was once mother's most prized possession. It wasn't one of those 3D photos that moved and showed different angles like the posters plastered all over the city. There were simply three little girls huddled together on an old leather sofa, smiling to the camera with their arms around each other. PJ's eyes flickered across the smaller versions of herself and her younger sisters, Parker and Presley. She had to be strong for her sisters because if she didn't take care of them, no one would.

She knew what her parents would have wanted, for the three of them to stick together and for her, the eldest, to guide her sisters in their darkest hour. Part of PJ wondered how long it would last.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, trying to block out the trashy dance music emitting from the stage and the drunken roars from the crowd. In a haste, she put on her clothes from earlier that night, a bright orange floral top and a pair of slightly, ripped up jeans Parker had picked out for her. Proceeding with her usual routine, she slipped on her boots and jacket before grabbing her bag and heading out the back door.

She kept her eyes trained on her surroundings being sure to keep her guard up. In her line of business, she had come to learn just _who_ and _what_ was out on the streets of San Francisco at night. Besides it would be several blocks before she would reach the rundown apartment she and her sisters were currently living in and she couldn't take any chances.

Instantly she caught the sound of fast paced footsteps echoing behind her, gradually getting louder as they came closer. Her heart started racing and her mind was kicking into survivor mode. She tossed her bag to the ground and began to circle around looking for the owner of the footsteps.

Suddenly the alley became quiet, all that she could hear was the sound of her heart beating and sirens going off deeper into the city. She stopped moving. As she listened, watched and waited, fear sunk deeper in her heart and her courage began to plummet.

"Hello! Where are you?! I know you're out there! Come out and face me you creep!" she was hoping agitate her potential attacker but her efforts were in vain as the attacker continued with his or her silent streak. PJ cautiously began to back away towards the club, putting out a shaky hand to reach for her bag. Her fingers stumbled for the handles as a malicious laugh belted into the air. PJ lurched forward terrified. Her heart practically leapt from her chest.

Whirling around to face her hysterical stalker, fear was quickly replaced by anger.

"Jeez Rose! You scared the crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!" Rose confessed, not appearing as nearly as apologetic as she should have been. PJ glared at her, taking in Rose's dark but typical wardrobe; her long, black coat making her look even taller and her deep red top bringing out the reddish-brown color of her waist-length, hair. Rose was rather intimidating overall; her appearance, her personality and her powers. It makes sense though, from PJ's standpoint, considering who Rose was up against on a daily basis.

"I'm sure." Narrowing her eyes at Rose, she continued to straighten herself out, tugging on the ends of her jacket and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "What are you doing here anyways? The entire city is looking for you! You could get caught!"

"_And?_ I've been captured hundreds of times, and look, _here am I_!"

"You still didn't answer my first question: what are you doing here in the first place?" PJ watched in scepticism as Rose's customary, wicked grin came into effect. "I'm not going to like where this is going, am I?"

"_Au contraire, _my friend I think you're going to _love_ what I have in store."

Rose quickly glanced around the steamy alleyway, looking for any onlooker as PJ followed her suit. PJ's stomach did a flip, partly because she was hungry but mostly because Rose had taken a few steps forward so that there was barely an inch between them.

"What if I told you," she breathed, "that there was a way to get rid of Wyatt once and for all?"

PJ almost spat in Rose's face as a snort of disbelief burst out of her. There was no way in hell that there was even a remote chance that Wyatt Halliwell could be killed. The last chance of defeating him had been wiped out years ago, something that PJ had tragically come to terms with. He was far too powerful for any being, magical or not, to defeat.

"Yeah, _okay_. I think all that time you've spent in Wyatt's prison is really starting to get to you. Trust me when I say this Rose, there is no way you can kill Wyatt Halliwell and all those who try end up dead. So if you don't mind..." PJ retreat away from Rose, not wanting to involved. She knew from experience what happened to people who crossed Wyatt Halliwell. She knew all too well.

"You want him dead just as much as I do." Rose shouted after her, "probably even more after what happened to Bianca."

PJ was stopped in her tracks at the mention of her late friend's name. Every fiber of her being wanted to choke the life out of Rose for throwing it in her face. She spun around, piercing Rose with the most menacing glare she could muster.

"What if I told you there was a weapon that could _kill_ Wyatt Halliwell?" While Rose stood there smirking at her, blue dancing orbs appeared beside Rose taking the shape of two people. The one PJ instantly recognized as Rose's young, partner in crime, Callum. Although the other, the short and slender girl who looked no more than sixteen, she couldn't identify. There was something about the girl's physical features, her dark, brown hair and her wide, sage green eyes, that seemed familiar though. The girl's eyes especially were soft and bright like that of a small child, admiring the world for the first time.

"What's going on?" PJ questioned, still rattled by the arrival of the strange girl. "Who is this?"

Callum answered her with a nervous half-grin, "_this_, is Subject Zero. She's the weapon that's going to kill Wyatt Halliwell."


	2. Back to the Charmed (pt 2)

__**A/N: I should, first and foremost, apologize for what a lousy update this is. I don't really like how it turned out and it's not my finest work. It's really just a filler chapter at best. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I know everyone always says they say that they appreciate them but am of the belief that without reviews I would have no passion to write. What's the fun of writing if the only one who ever reads it is yourself? I'm always open to the suggestions of other people because I know my imagination has limits and I love to hear back from readers. **

"**Back to the Charmed"**

Part II

Subject Zero was what her creators referred to her as, though, they never directly addressed her.

The only people in the laboratory who actually spoke to her where these strange men and women in long, white coats called "scientists". However, there was always something in their facial expressions that seemed off to her. Anger, frustration and aggression were easy to detect from her creators, they made no effort to hide it. The strange men and women who asked her a plethora of questions on a daily basis were harder to read though; on the surface they seemed pleasant but underneath their tight smiles and crinkled eyes was a subtle feeling of anxiety. Like they were secretly afraid of something as the quickly scribbled down her answers on their clipboards.

From the first few moments of consciousness her creators had these scientists teach everything that they could about her species, humanoids. In the few short months of her life she learned about gender, race, age and could easily grasp concepts that, according to the scientists, were well beyond the comprehension of her age. They were also shocked by her unexpected accelerated growth.

They seemed concerned by how rapidly in less than a year she had reached adulthood. According to them she had the body of a eighteen year old of her species and the mental capacity of someone a few years older than that. Her creators did not share the same concerns. They were more focused on educating her in the supernatural ways, contradicting the scientists' teachings.

Only a select few were allowed to teach her witchcraft, and if she was being honest, it came much easier to her. Practicing magic was like breathing, it came so naturally. Making potions, writing spells, those were the best parts of her endless days at the lab.

Despite all of the bickering and difference between her creators and the scientists, they all were in agreeance one thing, her true purpose, to kill Wyatt Halliwell.

Now the lab was destroyed and her creators, eviscerated by the same two people she was following into their friend's apartment. Fear swam through her body causing the hairs on the back of her neck to jump at every sound. Her bare feet were as cold as ice as they shuffled across the hardwood floors. The size of the apartment was not that much bigger than the room she had been kept in her entire life. Instead of barren concrete walls, test tubes and potion bottles, there was brick, exposed pipes and air ducts along with strange looking, large objects that reflected shiny silver when her captors' friend turned the overhanging lights on. There were a wider range of color used in the space; reds, blacks, oranges and yellows made the room feel more inviting and soothing than the colorless void of the lab.

"You have about five seconds to explain all of this before I kick you out of my place," PJ warned getting protective.

"Alright, alright, relax Mom," Rose chimed in.

"_Relax_?! You are a wanted criminal! My sisters and I are barely making it by as it is and I don't need you hanging around bring more complications into our lives!"

"But that's just it PJ, we can change all that. Imagine a life where you didn't have to look over your shoulder all the time. A life where you didn't have to strip for money and you could do whatever you wanted? Go to school, get a career, live a life worth_ living_."

"How exactly can you make that happen?" Callum was about to open his mouth to reply when Subject Zero decided that this would be the moment to pipe up,

"I can do it."

All eyes suddenly landed on her, similarly lit with the same light of surprise.

"I can do it." She repeated, "Killing Wyatt Halliwell is my one true purpose in life. It was what I was created to do. It is what I am meant to do."

What PJ said next caught her off guard, "But is it what you want to do? Wyatt is the most powerful witch of all time, going up against him is a suicide mission."

"What is that, your pessimistic mantra of the year? The girl believes that she can do it why not let her? Besides based on what we could gather at Beezle's compound, this girl is packing more power than Wyatt's entire personal army." Rose interrupted before Subject Zero could respond. She took a few moments to contemplate what PJ's words meant as she and Rose continued to bicker back and forth.

_ But is it what you want to do? _Nobody had ever asked her what she wanted. It had always been what everybody else wanted. The more she tried to wrap the idea around her brain, the less she understood what it was that she really wanted. Did she want to kill Wyatt Halliwell? Well, of course, if she was fully capable of bring him to an end it would mean saving and freeing the lives of millions of people. But the question seemed to imply another, did she want to risk her life in order to do so?

"So what do we do now?" PJ directed her question to the entire group, placing her hands firmly on her hips and letting out an exhausted sigh. The dark circles rimmed underneath her brown eyes were prominent against her sickly, olive skin.

"That is where you come in. You didn't think we told you all of this just because we were eager to share, _did you_?" Rose mockingly teased in a playful tone. Her less provoking partner, Callum rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What Rose means to say is that there isn't anywhere on Earth that we could hide her," he gestured towards Subject Zero with his pale hands, sending a small smile in her direction, "Halliwell's got eyes and ears everywhere but we need time in order to properly train and prepare her. If she goes up against him now, _she'll be killed._"

"Especially if those bozos were the ones training her..." Rose mumbled, examining her nails as if to find remaining demon flesh from her assault on Subject Zero's creators. Callum sent a glare in Rose's direction, having little effect on her devilish grin.

"As I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted, we need to find a place or a safe haven to train her and what better place is there to hide then in time?"

"Okay...but how exactly does involve me?" PJ folded her arms across her chest, eyes narrowing at him.

"PJ," Callum started softly, "we need your father's ring. Cupid rings are a plentiful in magical capabilities, time travel being one of them. Only a few years back before Wyatt came into power."

"Aren't you forgetting something though? Only a cupid can use the ring." Both Callum and Rose simultaneously gave PJ a sideways glance as if to point out the obvious.

"I'm only half a cupid. Besides I don't know how to work it and my Dad didn't exactly have time to leave an instructions in his will" she strongly declared with a touch of bitterness. Callum and Rose glanced at one another before softening their expressions.

"Please PJ, you have to try. If not for us for your sisters." Rose put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder in hopes of rubbing away all of her insecurities. Subject Zero could only watch the unfamiliar exchanges as PJ quietly nodded her head and trudged down the main living area into a separate room. She didn't know what to say or do at this point, she wasn't used to people openly displaying kindness and sympathy towards one another. Her memories primarily consisted of people arguing with one another and violent altercations. She did not entirely trust those who had taken her from the lab but she was starting to become curious. Perhaps they could teach her things that her creators and the scientists could not.

PJ returned to the rest of the group with her right fist clenched, the one Subject Zero guessed was housing her father's ring. With very little knowledge about cupids, Subject Zero was slightly nervous about the possible outcomes that this magic could produce. She also had very little knowledge about time travel making her even more anxious but she saw no other way. Without the protection and secrecy of her creators she would be vulnerable to the world's ruler.

_It's my job to stop him, it is what I was made to do, _she reassured herself as the whole group gathered in the empty space between the kitchen and the living room areas.

"Let's see...everyone join hands," PJ instructed while slipping on a white stone, silver ring on her left index, finger. Rose, Callum and PJ easily interlocked hands without hesitation, Subject Zero, on the other hand, was slightly apprehensive.

As if he could read her mind, Callum stretched out his hand and reassured her, "It's alright, don't be afraid. You can trust me."

Slowly she grasped onto his left hand, slipping her slender, frigid fingers in between his warm, sweaty ones. Then she proceeded to put her other hand in PJ's left.

"Okay...now, think PJ, think. What would Dad do?" she shut her eyes and started mumbling some words. Unconsciously, Subject Zero tightly squeezed Callum's hand. He gave her a comforting smile before suddenly she felt an unseen force tugging at her. Screams and shouts erupted from the group when everything went completely white abruptly and the unpleasant force pulled her completely consumed her. Just as quickly as the world went white, everything went back into focus. She surveyed the area around her, Rose, PJ and Callum were all there sporting the same bewildered expression. Her feet felt funny, like they were buried in something. She let go of Callum and PJ's hands before glancing down at her feet. They were covered in these strange brown particles that felt neat squishing in between her toes.

"Where are we?" Callum did his own searching. Just when she figured his eyes couldn't get any bigger, they widened as his anxious gaze landed on her, "duck!"

But it was too late. She turned around just in time to see a whirling, sparking energy was headed straight for her face. Before it could reach it's target however, a giant blue violet forcefield encompassed her body, bocking it. From where she was standing, Subject Zero, spotted three other people inside the cave as well. Two males, one female standing opposite of one another. She watched as Rose stretched out the palm of her hand and bent her fingers to form a circular shape. From the tips of Rose's fingers white energy and blue sparks connected into a ball. She let out a fierce growl before launching at the tallest male who vanished in a cloud of flame and smoke.

"Chris, who the hell are they?" the spiky haired inquired of her slightly younger, male companion looking panicked. He, on the other hand, appeared much less frightened as he glared directly into Rose's eyes.

"_What are you doing here?_"

"Hello Chris," Rose taunted, "nice to see you too."

"Whatever you're up to, it's not going to work. I won't let you hurt Wyatt," he threatened, his sage green eyes turning dark. Rose just shrugged and grinned apparently unaffected.

"You sure about that?" Rose flipped her hair and turned her attention to Callum momentarily. Wordless they communicated some sort of message, Callum nodding in response. Meanwhile, Chris focused onto PJ, looking more disappointed than infuriated.

"You're working with them?"

"I'm sorry, Chris. I want to believe that your plan will work, I really do, but can't afford to risk it." The expression on PJ's face stabbed Subject Zero directly in the heart. She had never seen someone so _torn_, which made everything all confusing. It felt like she was missing something.

_Do they know each other? _

"I'd love to stay and catch up Chris but we're on a very tight schedule." As Rose continued to banter, Callum walked over to Subject Zero and offered his hand.

"Chris, what's going on? Who are they?" The female continued to look even more panic-stricken. Subject Zero placed her hand into Callum's, noticing the warm sensation that swam up her arm at his touch.

"PJ, don't do this!" Chris desperately yelled out. By now, Rose and PJ were also holding hands and PJ said her last solemn goodbye, "Take care of yourself, Chris"

In a golden flash they were gone and before Subject Zero knew it, she was being pulled yet again by an unseen force.

_**2003**_

_**Halliwell Manor, San Francisco**_

Externally, Chris Halliwell was completely calm and collected, but internally, he was full on freaking out.

_This is bad, this is really, really bad. How did they get here? Does it matter? Think, Chris, think. There has to be a way to get rid of him. _His cool exterior and relaxed posture might have worked if it weren't for Phoebe's empathic powers. He could feel her brown eyes boring deep into his soul, picking up on every little rising emotion growing out the unexpected events. He had hoped that by taking the time travel spell out of the Book of Shadows that no one else would be able to follow him. Then again he hadn't expected PJ to turn on him. Tragically familiar blue orbs entered the sunlit parlor causing Chris to jump. _Just when things couldn't get any worse. _

"Hey, I got your call Phoebe, _what's going on_?" Leo greeted the solemn pair who hadn't spoken a word to one another since their return from Cairo.

"Chris is injured" Phoebe gestured to the deep cut in Chris's shoulder.

"What happened?" Leo inquired, looking slightly concerned as he quickly healed Chris.

"_Thanks," _Chris mumbled, trying to come up with an explanation for Phoebe and Leo that wasn't going to set them off on a rampage.

"Well Chris and I went to Egypt to save this girl and we were attacked by _demons_ and then witches appeared out of nowhere and vanquished the demon and then they disappeared...it's all very _confusing_."

Leo turned to Chris for answers; his eyebrow already raised in suspicion as if he somehow knew that this was Chris's fault. Chris let out an exhausted sigh, things were about to get ugly but he needed to come clean about the "savior" witches if he was going to save Wyatt.

"Leo you get Paige, I'll get Piper. We are going to need the Power of Three if we have any chance at beating them"

"Who are they, Chris?" Phoebe asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"They are from the future and they're here to kill Wyatt."


End file.
